


Az élet megy tovább

by Herika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry belefárad a csalódásokba, és úgy dönt, kilép az aurorhivatalból. Kapóra jön Charlie Weasley kérése, hogy kísérje el őt Norvégiába, ahol a segítségét kérték egy vad sárkány befogásához. Harry beleegyezik, és egy teljesen más világba cseppen.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>A történet közel sincs befejezve, és nem tudom, mikor lesz folytatás. Viszont a gépem halódik, és a pendrive-okban sem bízom teljes mértékben, így sose baj, ha van egy hely, ahol megtalálom, ha épp megszáll az ihlet. Máshova nem is töltöm fel - az AO3 mondjuk úgy, egy biztonsági másolat.<br/>Persze minden véleménynek örülök, ki tudja, talán épp azok hozzák meg a kedvem a folytatáshoz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. fejezet

**Az élet megy tovább**

 

**1\. fejezet**

 

 

Harry Potter, az immár 25 éves fiatalember, az Odú konyhájában ült, és mereven bámult egy apró, fekete zsírfoltot a tűzhely fölött, a csempén. Lehangolt volt és rosszkedvű. Ez volt munkanélkülisége első napja, és fogalma sem volt róla, mit kezdjen magával. Ha végiggondolta, mi vezetett ahhoz, hogy ott hagyja az auror főparancsnokságot, úgy érezte, más megoldás nem is létezett, ha csak nem akarta nap, mint nap Piton arcát bámulni. Mégsem érzett sem elégedettséget, sem jókedvet. _Talán, ha még bírtam volna kicsit, lett volna esélyem… Nem, ebbe, most nem akarok belegondolni!_ Elszakította a tekintetét a faltól, és felállt. Ideje összeszedni magát és hazamenni.

 

Ekkor figyelt fel arra, hogy a Weasley család többi tagja épp Charlie-tól búcsúzkodik, aki ezúttal Norvégiába készült. A norvég Varázslény Felügyeleti Főosztály kérte fel Charlie Weasleyt tanácsadónak. Egy különösen vad sárkány garázdálkodott Norvégia területén, de a helyi sárkányidomárok képtelen voltak még csak a közelébe is jutni, hogy elkábítsák. Annyira ellentmondó hírek keringtek, hogy még arról sem volt biztos tudomásuk, miféle sárkánnyal is van dolguk. Charlie igent mondott a felkérésre, így Romániából hazatért, hogy felpakoljon néhány meleg holmit, mielőtt továbbutazik Norvégiába. Harry is odalépett Charlie-hoz, hogy elköszönjön tőle.

 

\- Szia, Charlie – nyújtotta kézfogásra a kezét. – Sok szerencsét kívánok az úthoz. – Kedvelte a magas, mindig derűs férfit, és szívből kívánta neki, hogy járjon sikerrel. Egy gyors eredmény minden bizonnyal jót tenne amúgy is felívelőben lévő karrierjének, nem véletlenül személyesen őt kérte a norvég minisztérium.

\- Köszönöm, Harry. – Charlie a kinyújtott kezet figyelmen kívül hagyva bordaropogtató ölelésben részesítette Harryt. Miután elengedte fogadott testvérét, tetőtől talpig végigmérte a mélabús ifjút. Tudta, hogy mi bántja őt, de a dologról nem beszéltek – az egyfajta tabuvá vált az Odúban.– Tényleg, nincs kedved velem jönni? Úgy sincs semmi dolgod, nem igaz? Szerintem kimondottan jót tenne neked egy kis éghajlatváltozás. Na, mit szólsz hozzá?

 

Harry eltátotta a száját meglepődésében. Jó, tényleg nem volt semmi sürgős dolga – hirtelen túl sok is lett a szabadideje –, na, de Norvégia? Csak így? Ilyen hirtelen?

 

\- Á, nem, kösz – hárított, de Charlie már belelovalta magát a saját ötletébe.

\- Ugyan, ne kéresd magad. Alig pár hétig leszünk távol – állította magabiztosan –, tekintsd kikapcsolódásnak. Vedd úgy, hogy nyaralni mész.

\- Charlie… ugye tudod, hogy épp január közepe van? – vonta fel bizonytalanul a szemöldökét Harry.

 

Mire Harry igazán végiggondolhatta volna, mi is történik vele, már a teljes Weasley család pártfogolta Charlie ötletét, ő pedig azon kapta magát, hogy nem egészen fél órával később már a Grimmauld téren pakolja egy hátizsákba a legmelegebb ruháit. Egy utolsó ötlettől vezérelve még belegyömöszölte a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét a zsák egyik zsebébe, magához hívta lekicsinyített Tűzvillámát, és csatlakozott a nappaliban várakozó Charlie-hoz. Az idősebb Weasley testvér éppen a szőnyegen térdelt, és a fejét a kandalló tűzébe dugva norvégul beszélt valakihez. Harry egy szót sem értett a hadaró beszédből, de a neve hallatán felkapta a fejét. Charlie pár pillanat múlva kihúzódott a kandallóból, és széles vigyorral nézett Harryre.

 

\- Bocs, csak kölcsönvettem pár hívás erejéig – mutatott maga mögé. Tudatni akartam a norvég kollégákkal, hogy vendéget is viszek magammal.

\- És? Hogy fogadták?

Charlie csak vigyorgott.

\- Nem győztek örömködni, hogy magammal viszem a híres Harry Pottert – kuncogott kajánul. Harry elkomoruló arcát látva azonban rögvest kijózanodott. – Nyugi, csak vicceltem. Csupán annyit mondtam, hogy nem egyedül megyek.

\- Charlie… hallottam a nevem… - Harry gyanakvóan nézett a vörös hajú férfira. – Remélem, nem…

\- Öcskös, te tiszta paranoiás lettél. Nem mintha eddig nem váltál volna azzá Piton mellett, de most… - Harry elsötétült ábrázatát látva inkább nem fejezte be a mondatot. – Csupán lefoglaltam a mellettem levő szobát a szállodában, ahol megszállunk. – Megcsóválta a fejét. – Azt kell mondjam, tényleg rád fér egy kis klímaváltozás.

\- Bocs – sóhajtott Harry kicsit leeresztve. – Kicsit stresszes volt az utóbbi néhány napom.

 _Vagy inkább hónapod_ – gondolta Charlie, de nem szólt semmit, csak biccentett.

\- Mehetünk? – Amikor Harry rábólintott, folytatta: - Innen elhoppanálunk a mágiaügyi minisztériumba, hogy felvegyünk a zsupszkulcsunkat, ami Dániába visz. Onnan két választási lehetőségünk van: vagy mugli módon hajóra szállunk, vagy repülünk. Szerinted melyiket válasszuk?

 

Harry elképedve bámult a másikra. _Repülni? Ilyenkor? Át az Északi-tengeren?_

\- Hajózunk – jelentette ki kereken. Gyors fejszámolást végzett magában. – Az olyan négyórás hajóút lehet. Seprűn sem érnénk oda gyorsabban – állította –, ráadásul a hajón még csak nem is fagyoskodunk. Amúgy miért nem egyenesen Norvégiába visz a zsupszkulcs?

Charlie eddig széles vigyora kicsit komorabb lett.

\- A skandináv félszigetre télen nem lehet zsupszkulccsal eljutni. És hoppanálni sem lehet. Betiltották. Állítólag több végzetes baleset történt, amikor az óvatlan beutazók amputoportálták magukat, és mire megérkezett a segítség, már a félszigetre ért testrészük már elfagyott. Amúgy meg csak kíváncsi voltam a reakciódra. Lazíts már kicsit, míg te készülődtél, már lefoglaltam a kompjegyeket.

Arról azonban mélyen hallgatott, hogy a hop-hálózaton keresztül azonnal a szállodájukba vagy akár közvetlenül a norvég minisztériumba juthatnának. Mindössze szeretett volna több időt tölteni Harryvel, mielőtt a helyszínre érnek.

Harry önkéntelenül is kuncogni kezdett.

\- Lehetetlen vagy – ingatta a fejét hitetlenkedve. – Az ember azt gondolná, hogy harminchét évesen már megkomolyodsz.

Charlie csak legyintett.

\- Szerintem neked kellene kicsit lazábbra venni a dolgokat. De sebaj, majd segítek neked, bízd csak rám magad. Mire hazaérünk, magadra se fogsz ismerni.

 

 

Harry fázósan tekerte maga köré a talárját. Bosszankodva gondolt arra, hogy néhány félkegyelmű idióta miatt miért nem mehettek zsupszkulccsal egyenesen Norvégiába, de mivel semmit nem tehetett ellene, feladta a hiába való morgolódást. Helyette csak fogvacogva állt a komphajó fedélzetén és bámult a nagy semmibe. Akkora volt a köd, hogy még a vizet se látta. És rendben, számított a hidegre, de azért talán mégsem ekkorára. A fagyos szél az arcába csapta a haját, ami egy pillanatra még inkább elvakította őt. Hálát adott mindennek, ami szent, hogy nem repültek. Mostanra már jégtömbbé dermedten fordult volna le a seprűjéről, arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem győznék percenként ellenőrizni a tájoló bűbájokkal a helyes haladási irányt. Akármennyire is fázott, mégsem tudta rávenni magát, hogy megforduljon, és visszatérjen a fedélzetről a kabinjába. Charlie vígan aludt odalenn a hajó egyik kajütjében, de Harry szemére nem jött álom – ahogy az elmúlt három hónapban szinte egyetlen éjszaka se. Igazából csak Álommentes Álom főzet segítségével tudott aludni, azt viszont nem használhatta állandóan, így megelégedett azzal, hogy csak hetente egy-kétszer vette be; a többi éjszakát többnyire forgolódással, sóhajtozással és csak minimális alvással töltötte. Álmatlansága okára igyekezett nem gondolni – annak előidézője, az akaratától függetlenül, amúgy is sok idejét foglalta el. Perselus Piton. A férfi sokféle titulust mondhatott volna magának Harry Potter életében: diákéveinek megkeserítője, többszörös megmentője, barátja, kollégája, szeretője… ex-szeretője.

Három boldog év, csak ennyi adatott meg Harrynek. Megrázta a fejét. _Talán Charlie-nak igaza van_ – vélte –, _és ideje továbblépnem._ Szomorkásan elmosolyodott. _Nem valószínű, hogy egyhamar megtörténik…_

 

***

 

Perselus Piton az utolsó percben robogott be az auror főparancsnokság helyiségébe, ahol a többiek már gyülekeztek. Mielőbb túl akart lenni a reggeli eligazításon, hogy az irodájába zárkózva távol tarthassa magát a kíváncsi pillantásoktól. Azok ugyanis az utóbbi időkben túlságosan is megszaporodtak. Gyorsan körülnézett, és elégedetten konstatálta, mindenki a helyén van. Azaz…

 

\- Potter? – Az aurorok körülnéztek, de a legtöbben tanácstalanul felvonták a vállukat. Piton szándékosan nem nézett az ajtó mellett álló vörös hajú aurorra. _Majd négyszemközt_ – döntötte el magában.

\- Akkor nélküle kezdjük. – Piton úgy folytatta, mintha nem látta volna az egymásra vetett pillantásokat. Intett egyet a pálcájával, és a mögötte levő táblán feltűntek az elvégzésre váró feladatok. Egy másodpercre odanézett, egy pöccintéssel kihúzta Potter nevét az egyik ügyről, és helyette Ron Weasley neve került oda. – Weasley, McKirky és Parkinson! – A három említett egyből kihúzta magát. – Tudomásunkra jutott, hogy két napja betörtek a Privet Drive 3-ba. A ház mugli lakói, egy ötéves gyerek kivételével, halottak. Az értesülés alapján a halál oka ismeretlen. A mugli rendőrség semmilyen külsérelmi nyomot nem talált az áldozatokon, erőszakos behatolásra utaló jelek sincsenek és állítólag semmit sem vittek el. Az orvosok szerint gyerek még mindig sokkos, nem kihallgatható állapotban van. Véleményüket azzal támasztják alá, hogy állítólag folyton valami zöld fényről hadovál. A helyszínt lezárták, és a mugli hatóságok a nyomozást, a maguk tökéletlen módján, megkezdték. A maguk dolga kideríteni, mi történhetett. Derítsék ki, hová vitték a holttesteket. Weasley, maga átmegy a négyes számú házba, és kikérdezi az ott lakókat. Az utolsó szót nyomatékosan megnyomta, és Ron elsápadva, de azonnal rábólintott. Szándékosan nem említette, kik laknak az előbb említett házban, Weasley amúgy is tudta, a többiek figyelmét pedig nem kell külön felhívni erre. Senki előtt nem volt titok, hogy töltötte a gyerekkorát Harry Potter, aki akarta, az ki tudta deríteni, aki pedig nem – nos, az így járt.

 

Ron annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy nem is figyelt az eligazítás további részére. _Privet Drive… Csak ne legyen köze Harryhez_ – fohászkodott némán. Csak akkor eszmélt, amikor mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett, és neki is csatlakoznia kellett a társaihoz. Már az ajtónál járt, amikor Piton utána szólt. Felsóhajtott. _Na, most jön a feketeleves…_ Nyugalmat erőltetett az arcára, és a főnöke felé fordult.

\- Igen, parancsnok?

\- Mit tud Potterról? – tért Piton egyenesen a tárgyra.

\- Épp úton van Norvégia felé. – Ron akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Piton ezúttal nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy ne üljön ki az arcára a meglepődés.

\- Hogyan?

\- Hát… ha jól tudom, hajóval – érkezett Ron felelete.

\- Nem arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy milyen eszköz igénybevételével utazik. Az érdekel, hogy mit keres ott! – csattant fel Piton.

\- Elkíséri Charlie bátyámat – válaszolt a vörös hajú fiatalember, és titokban nagyon élvezte a helyzetet.

\- Ne szórakozzon velem, Weasley! – mordult az auror parancsnok. – Ki adott engedélyt erre az utazásra? Mit tud róla?

Ron megelégelte a játszadozást.

\- Harrynek nincs szüksége senki engedélyére, hogy elutazzon – közölte. – Már nem dolgozik itt. Tegnap felmondott.

Piton alig bírta visszaharapni a feltörni készülő „Micsoda??” kiáltását, de végül csak sikerült neki.

\- Elmehet – mondta egy hosszú perccel később, és meg sem várva, hogy a másik távozzon, az irodájába vonult, alaposan bevágva maga mögött az ajtót.

 

Már dél is elmúlt, mire Perselus Piton ismét előbukkant a zárt ajtó mögül. Kellett az a pár óra, hogy lehiggadjon. _Hogy merészelte?_ – fortyogott dühösen, amikor túltette magát az első sokkon. Ó, természetesen nem az zavarta, hogy nem kell tovább napi rendszerességgel bámulnia Harry Potter arcát, á, dehogy.

Legalább tíz percig csak fel-alá járkált a helyiségben, mire kellően összeszedte magát, hogy leüljön az íróasztala mögé. Módszeresen előszedte az aktákat, amikkel foglalkozni akart, az asztalára tett jelentéseket, amiket át akart nézni. Ám csak bámulta az iratkupacokat, a tartalmukból semmit nem fogott fel. Hiába győzködte magát, hogy nem érdekli Potter hirtelen távozása, nem sikerült elhitetnie magával.

 _A francba, ki a fenét akarok én áltatni?_ – sóhajtott fel. _Talán jobb lesz így. Csak megkönnyítette vele a dolgomat. De kénköves ménkűbe is, akkor is tudnom kellett volna erről! Így most minden munka az én nyakamba szakad. Azonnal beszélnem kell erről Kingsleyvel. Az ő kötelessége lett volna tudatnia velem, hogy mire készül Potter._ – Perselus behunyta a szemét, hogy elűzze a hirtelen égő érzést, ami szúrni kezdte a szemét. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, és mélyeket lélegezve nyugtatta magát. Szándékosan megnyújtott léptekkel indult el a miniszter irodája felé. Mire odaért, már teljes mértékben úrrá lett az idegein. Egészen addig a pillanatig sikerült ezzel áltatnia magát, amíg Shacklebolt mágiaügyi miniszter titkárnője, Miss Abigail Hathaway, a maga apró termetével el nem állta a miniszter irodájába vezető utat.

 

\- Most nem mehet be oda! – bökte a nő Perselus mellkasába a mutatóujját. – A miniszter úr elfoglalt, és meghagyta, hogy senki nem zavarhatja. – Perselus lenézett a mellkasa közepéig érő nőre, és felvonta a szemöldökét. Elővette az egyik legjobb pillantását, amivel tanárként gyakorta elérte, hogy másokba fojtsa a szót, és megpróbálta megkerülni az aprócska termetű, ám annál nagyobb vehemenciával bíró boszorkányt. Kezét ökölbe szorítva próbálta türtőztetni magát, nehogy megátkozza ezt a fontoskodó nőszemélyt. A nő azonban – teljes mértékben tudatában léve személye fontosságának – nem hagyta magát megfélemlíteni. Sőt, lábujjhegyre emelkedett, két karját kitárva az irodába vezető ajtófélfákba csimpaszkodott, és tapodtat sem hátrált. – Azt mondtam, nem! – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő, erőltetetten udvarias hangon. – A miniszter úr szigorúan meghagyta…

 

Piton felmordult, aztán váratlanul elvigyorodott.

 

\- Rendben, akkor üzenem a miniszter úrnak, hogy én is felmondok. Személyesen akartam mindezt közölni vele, de hát… - Szándékosan hagyta elúszni a mondat végét. Tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy Kingsley, odabent az irodájában, minden szavát tisztán hallja. A férfi egyszer maga árulta el, hogy bűbájt helyezett el az ajtaja előtt, hogy mindig tisztában lehessen vele, ki keresi, mielőtt az illető az irodájába lép. Perselus megfordult, és lassan elindult kifelé a titkársági irodából.

 _Négy… három… kettő…_ – számolt vissza magában. Az egyig már nem jutott el, mert az ajtó kivágódott, és Kingsley Shacklebolt kis híján átesett a még mindig az ajtótokba kapaszkodó Abigail-en.

\- Piton, állj!

Perselus, meglepettséget színlelve, lassan megfordult, de egy szót se szólt.

Kingsley végignézett az aurorparancsnokon, és mogorva képet vágott.

\- Gyere be – intett a férfinak, és választ sem várva visszaindult az irodába.

Amint mindketten odabent voltak, a miniszter felsóhajtott.

\- Csak szórakoztál velem, igaz? – Perselus felvont tekintetére csak egy újabb sóhaj volt a válasza. – Oké, talán beszélnem kellett volna veled Harryvel kapcsolatban – vallotta meg. Amikor Piton szemöldöke csak még feljebb ívelt, Kingsley megadta magát. – Rendben, tényleg szólnom kellett volna. De én is csak tegnap délután tudtam meg. Már épp indultam haza, amikor bejött hozzám. Letette a felmondását az asztalomra, és ennyi. Amikor azt mondtam, hogy nem fogadom el, közölte, hogy kilép. Mit tehettem volna? Elfogadtam a felmondását. Harry mindenképp el akart menni. Az indokairól nem volt hajlandó beszélni, mindössze annyit mondott, hogy magántermészetűek – előzte meg Perselus fel sem tett kérdését.

A helyiségben feszült csend támadt. Piton mereven kihúzott vállal, felszegett állal, merőn nézett egy pontra Kingsley feje mellett.

\- Értem – szólalt meg végül, amikor a csendet már szinte vágni lehetett. Perselus arcáról ugyan nem lehetett leolvasni semmit, de a testtartása annyira merev volt, hogy az mindent elmondott a benne dúló harcról. – Köszönöm a felvilágosítást. – Megfordult, és kimért léptekkel az ajtó felé indult. – Gondolom, mindez azt jelenti, hogy mától egyedüli parancsnoka vagyok az ügyosztálynak, igaz? – fordult vissza az ajtóból. – Kingsley bizonytalan bólintására Perselus gonoszul elhúzta a szája sarkát. – Ez esetben holnap az asztalára teszem a javaslatom az új helyettes kinevezéséről. További szép napot, miniszter úr.– Egyet biccentett, majd elhagyta a helyiséget.

 

Otthon, a kongóan üres négy fal magányában, a harmadik pohár whisky után merte csak bevallani magának, hogy mennyire mardossa a bűntudat. _Végül csak sikerült elüldöznöm őt._ Hiába mondogatta magának, hogy így lesz a legjobb, nem sikerült hosszan elhitetni magával. Leült a kanapéra, és ugyanaz a fájó üresség fogta el, mint amit akkor érzett, amikor Harry végleg kiköltözött tőle. Majdnem hangosan felhorkant. _Rendben, én küldtem el őt. De megvolt rá az okom! Jobb így, a saját feltételeim szerint, mintha ő hagyott volna el. Nem mindegy, hogy most, vagy fél év múlva? Csak a nagyobb fájdalomtól kíméltem magam_ – érvelt magában, felidézve az utolsó párbeszédet, amit ebben a lakásban folytattak.

 

**Három hónappal korábban**

 

Harry fáradtan ért haza egy háromnapos küldetésről. Kingsley egyik biztonsági testőreként minden ébren töltött pillanatát lefoglalta, hogy vigyázzon a miniszter épségére annak hivatalos külföldi látogatása során.

– Hát ez meg mi? – kérdezte a nappaliba lépve, amikor megpillantotta a ládáját az ajtó mellett. – Megyünk valahova? – nézett Perselusra, és derűsen a férfira mosolygott.

\- Csak te – érkezett a halk válasz, mire Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Hogy? – kérdezte zavarodottan?

\- Azt akarom, hogy menj el. Most! – jelentette ki Perselus.

\- Perselus? Mi a baj? – Harry elindult a párja felé, de Piton kitartotta elé a karját.

\- Ne!

\- Csináltam valamit? Megbántottalak? – Harry zavarodott arca bizonytalanságot tükrözött. – Nem értem…

\- Mit nem értesz ezen, Potter? Ennyire még te sem lehetsz ostoba! Vége van! Elég volt. Menj el! Ragozzam még?

Harry csak állt, tágra nyílt szemmel, tátott szájjal, zavartan, és némán rázta a fejét. Újabb bizonytalan lépést tett Perselus felé.

\- Nem értem. Mit tettem? Kérlek… Szeretlek. Azt hittem, hogy te is…

\- Akkor rosszul hitted. – Perselusnak minden kimondott szava tőrszúrás volt a saját szívébe, és érezte, muszáj még egyet rúgni Potterba, hogy messze űzze őt magától, vagy ő fog visszakozni. – Nem tagadom, az ágyban egész jó voltál. De a jó szex is unalmassá válhat, ha mögötte semmi tartalom. Bár a mi kis afférunknak vége, ha gondolod, az ágyam olykor még felmelegítheted. – Harryt pofonként érték a kegyetlen szavak. Elhátrált a férfitól, némán a ládájához lépett, egy gyors pálcasuhintással lekicsinyítette azt, majd a földről felemelve a zsebébe süllyesztette. Némán, meggörnyedt vállal indult az ajtó felé, ahol még utolérték Perselus utolsó szavai. – Gondolom, kellően felnőttként kezeled a dolgot, és az ügy nem megy a munkakapcsolatunk rovására.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak dehoppanált, Perselus pedig ott maradt kiégett szívvel, lesújtottan az üres lakásban.

 

Ha azt hitte, hogy Harryvel az oldalán nehéz volt élni, hát gyorsan rá kellett jönnie, hogy nélküle sokkalta nehezebb. Nap, mint nap látta a fiatalembert az irodában, aki személyes ügyévé tette, hogy a kollégák semmit se sejtsenek meg a közöttük lezajlott változásokról. Reggelenként átvették a tennivalókat, együtt hozták meg döntéseket, úgy társalogtak, mintha minden rendben lenne, igaz, szigorúan csak munkával kapcsolatban. Olykor még vitatkoztak is, de a vitáikban már nyoma sem volt annak a szikrának, aminek rég. Harry néhány szóváltás és higgadt érvelés után többnyire fejet hajtott Perselus akarata előtt. Valahogy szótlanná vált, kiveszett belőle a makacs dac és a hév. Akkor beszélt, ha kérdezték, és megelégedett a tőmondatos válaszokkal.

 

Perselus az ajkához emelte a poharat, aztán mégse ivott bele, csak nézte az aranyló folyadékot és a keze összeszorul az üvegen. Arcvonásai megfeszültek, egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, mindjárt a falhoz vágja, de aztán ellazította a fogását, és eltökélten, egy hajtásra lehúzta a maró italt. Hátradöntötte a fejét a kanapéra, és lehunyt szemmel hagyta, hogy a gondolatai elússzanak. _Holnap_ – döntötte el – majd _holnap…_ \- Aztán már nem is tudta, mit akart a holnappal.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. 2. fejezet

**2\. fejezet**

 

Ha Harry azt hitte, Norvégiában az ismeretlenség homályába bújhat, súlyosan csalódnia kellett. Már számon sem tudta tartani, hány kezet rázott meg az utóbbi negyed órában. Rosszallóan meredt Charlie-ra, aki bocsánatkérően rámosolygott, majd visszafordult norvég kollégái felé.

\- Mielőbb szeretnék rátérni a tárgyra – szólalt meg, hogy elvonja a figyelmet Harryről. – Hosszú volt az út, és szeretnék még pihenni egy keveset, mielőtt elindulok arra, amerre a legutóbb látták a sárkányt. Harry, miért nem mész vissza a szállodába addig? – pillantott fogadott öccsére, aki azonnal bólogatni kezdett a lehetőségre, hogy elszabadul innen. – Majd Agnetha elkísér a legközelebbi kandallóhoz, igaz? – fordult egy fiatal, talán Harryvel egyidős szőke nő felé. A vékony testalkatú nő azonnal beleegyezett, így Harry pár perccel később már a szállodai lakosztálya kényelmes ágyán heverészett. Bizonyára el is aludt, mert legközelebb csak a hangos kopogásra, majd a bejárati ajtaja nyikorgására eszmélt. Beléje nevelt ösztönei azonnal működésbe léptek, és mire az ajtó becsukódott, már a kezében volt a pálcája, noha ő maga, még meg sem mozdult.

 

\- Hahó, itt vagy, Harry? – _Charlie az_ – tudatosult Harryben, és máris elernyedt a szorítása a pálcája nyelén. _Talán tényleg kicsit paranoiássá váltam_ – vigyorodott el halványan, miközben felült és megdörzsölte a szemét.

\- Persze, hol lennék? – kérdezte, és elfojtott egy ásítást. – Mindent megtudtál, amit akartál? Valami baj van? – tette hozzá a vörös hajú fiatalember komor ábrázatát látva.

Charlie leült mellé az ágyra, és úgy tűnt, elég kényelmetlenül érzi magát.

\- Bocs amiatt, ami a minisztériumban történt – mondta végül. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy…

\- Felejtsd el – legyintett Harry. – Tulajdonképpen hozzászokhattam volna. Csak ez aggasztott? – nézett a még mindig gyászos képet vágó Charlie-ra.

\- Nem, nem igazán – ingatta a fejét. – Csak még próbálom megemészteni az információkat, amiket kaptam, és igyekszem elkülöníteni közülük a használhatóakat.

\- Miért nem meséled el, miket mondtak? Hátha az segít – javasolta Harry.

\- Rendben, de mit szólnál, ha közben ennénk is valamit? Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de én már megéheztem. És valahogy evés közben jobban fog az agyam.

Harry elnevette magát. Charlie le sem tagadhatta volna a Ronnal való rokonságát.

\- Rendben, de inkább rendeljünk ide valamit, most semmi kedvem valami zajos étteremhez.

\- Oké, de akkor rád bízom a rendelést, én meg elmegyek tusolni, amíg megjön a kaja. – Harry ugyan nem volt elragadtatva az ötlettől, de beleegyezett, és nem egészen fél órával később már terített asztal mellett folytatták a csevejt.

\- Mondd csak, Harry, mire emlékszel még a sárkányokról? Mit tudsz például a Norvég Tarajosról?

Összevigyorogtak az asztal fölött, hisz mindkettőjüknek azonnal Norbert, Hagrid sárkánya, jutott az eszébe. Aztán Harry elkomolyodott, és összevont szemöldökkel koncentrálni kezdett.

\- Hát, ha jól emlékszem, kinézetre meglehetősen hasonlítanak a magyar mennydörgőhöz, de nekik nincsenek tüskék a farkukon, ellenben a gerincük mentén taréjok sorakoznak. Tüzet okádnak, Norbert például nagyon fiatalon képes volt rá, fel is gyújtotta Hagrid szakállát. Elég agresszív a természetük, így a varázslók irtani kezdték őket, és mostanra alig pár tucat él belőlük szabadon. Mivel jókora termetűek, így nem igazán létezik olyan szárazföldi emlős, amit ne tudnának elragadni és megenni, sőt, úgy tudom, olykor még a bálnákra is rátámadnak.

\- Hát ez az – szólt közbe Charlie elgondolkozva. – Az a sárkány, amiről állítólag szó van, legyőzött egy norvég tarajost. Láttam fényképet a tetemről – Charlie-nak egészen halk lett a hangja –, és a tarajoson látszó harapások alapján legalább annál kétszer nagyobb bestiáról van szó.

\- Kétszer nagyobb? Az hogy lehet? – kérdezett rá Harry. – Úgy tudom, a Magyar Mennydörgő a legnagyobb, de még az sem ennyivel nagyobb.

\- Fogalmam sincs róla – vakarta meg az üstökét Charlie, majd bekapott egy falat sültet. – Thir Haraldson, az itteni sárkánykutatók vezetője meg van róla győződve, hogy olyan fajjal állunk szemben, amiről eddig még nem volt tudomásunk…

\- Az lehetetlen – állította Harry mély meggyőződéssel. – Kizárt dolog, hogy létezik olyan legendás állatfaj, amiről eddig nem tudtunk. Az nem lehet, hogy eddig ne fedeztük volna fel… igaz? – A kirohanás végére kicsit elbizonytalanodott, mert Charlie arcán olyan tűnődő kifejezés ült, amit eddig még nem látott rajta.

\- Nem tudom, Harry – csóválta meg a fejét a vörös hajú férfi. – Tudod, miért lettem sárkányszelídítő? – kérdezte. – Ki fogsz nevetni miatta – vigyorodott el zavartan. – Egy mugli mesekönyv miatt.

\- Nem értem. Mesekönyv?

\- Talán hat éves lehettem, amikor apa egy este egy mugli mesekönyvvel állított haza. Elcsórta a Mugli Tárgyakkal Való Visszaélési Ügyosztályról. Egy mugli családnál találtak rá; egy vicces kedvében levő varázsló szomszéd megbűvölte a család gyerekének mesekönyvét, így az abban szereplő sárkányok mozogni kezdtek. A gyerek hetekre bekerült a mugli pszichiátriára, mivel meggyőződése volt, hogy a sárkányok rátámadtak a könyvből. Mindenesetre apa hazahozta, és engem teljesen elbűvölt az a könyv. Az abban szereplő fiú egy viking törzsfőnök fia volt, és a törzs többi fiataljával fel kellett keresniük egy sárkánybarlangot, hogy ellopjanak egy téli álmot alvó sárkánybébit – ez volt a férfivá avatásuk első próbája. Aztán pedig rájuk erőltetni az akaratukat és betörni őket. A törzsfőnők fia, Hablaty egy nyeszlett fiúcska volt, egyáltalán nem hasonlított a többi izmos, kigyúrt vikingre, és a sárkánya sem volt az a kimondottan erős példány. Kinevették őket és gúnyolták. Még a sárkányszelídítés sem ment neki. A dolgok nem úgy alakultak, ahogy kellett volna, és a beavatási szertartásból majdnem kitagadás lett. Ám mielőtt el kellett volna hagynia az otthonát, a szigetükre egy hatalmas, sosem látott sárkány érkezett, és a fiú volt az egyetlen, aki tudott kommunikálni vele. Kiderült, tud beszélni a sárkányokkal. Furfanggal és ravaszsággal legyőzte őt, és közben a sárkányával is életre szóló barátságot kötött. Hiába tudtam, hogy csak mese, elhatároztam, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, én is sárkányokkal fogok foglalkozni.

\- Oké, de mi köze ennek egy esetleges új fajhoz? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.

\- Tudod, én hiszek benne, hogy minden mesének, na jó, majdnem minden mesének lehet valami alapja. Mi van, ha annak is van? A mese itt játszódik északon a vikingek hazájában. Mi van, ha az író látott vagy hallott valamit, és azt jegyezte le mese formájában?

Harry eltűnődött rajta.

\- Legyen, de akkor hol rejtőztek idáig? És amúgy is, nem csak egy sárkányról beszélünk? – zavarodott össze váratlanul. – Mi van, ha nem is egy ismeretlen fajról, hanem valami mutáns hibridről van szó? De ne menjünk ennyire előre. A sárkányokhoz ugyan nem sokat értek, valójában semmit, de nyomolvasásban egész jó vagyok. Fel kell keresnünk azokat a helyeket, ahol állítólag látták a sárkányt, és talán okosabbak leszünk. Meglehet, van ott valami rejtekhely, ahol elbújhatott. Végtére is Norvégia tele van apró, lakatlan szigetekkel, nem? Ha tudod, mivel nézel szembe valójában, talán a befogását is jobban elő tudod készíteni – tűnődött hangosan Harry.

Charlie egészen fellelkesült az ötletre.

\- Tudtam, hogy valamiért jó ötlet magammal hozni téged! Lemegyek a hallba, és átszólok a nyilvános hopon Thir Haraldsonnak. Szerintem ő is velünk tart majd.

\- És én még azt hittem, vakációzni jövök – dünnyögte halványan elvigyorodva Harry, miközben nézte Charlie elvonuló alakját. Valójában azonban inkább örült, hogy aktívan töltheti az idejét, nem pedig… Nos, nem pedig gubbasztva, és magában rágódva.


	3. 3. fejezet

Haraldson nagydarab, szőke, szakállas norvég férfi volt, aki Harryt leginkább az ősi idők vikingjeire emlékeztette. Durva arcvonásai, kéken csillogó, apró szeme, dús, gondozatlannak tűnő szakálla szöges ellentétben állt napsárga talárjával, amin különböző fajtájú sárkányok kergetőztek, csúcsos varázslósipkája pedig felváltva mutatta az éjszakai csillagos és a nappali, bárányfelhős égbolt képét; a férfi egész öltözködése Harrynek egyből a néhai Dumbledore-t juttatta az eszébe. A látottak alapján fel sem tételezte volna, hogy a tagbaszakadt férfi a világ legnevesebb sárkánykutatója, aki az ideje nagy részét Norvégia erdős részén tölti, hogy közvetlen közelről tanulmányozza kedvenc varázslényeit. Charlie idejövet azt is megsúgta neki, hogy a hetven év körüli férfi valószínűleg többre becsüli a sárkányokat, mint bármelyik varázslót. El sem tudta képzelni, mivel vette rá a norvég kormány, hogy otthagyja szeretett erdejét, és itt parádézzon a minisztériumban. Na, igen, már megint a minisztériumban voltak. Itt találkoztak, hogy egy utolsó, gyors megbeszélést tartsanak, és aztán induljanak az első helyszínre. Noha a minisztériumban mindenki állította, hogy úgyse fognak nyomra bukkanni, Charlie és Haraldson meglehetősen lelkesen várták az indulást. Ők tudták azt, hogy mit keresnek, és hiába esett az elmúlt héten majd’ egy méter hó, a nyomokat nem csak a földön lehet megtalálni. Előttük Norvégia kiterített térképe feküdt, amelyen nagy, piros körökkel voltak bejelölve azok a helyek, ahol a sárkány állítólag felbukkant. Észak-Norvégia három pontján valamint a Svalbard szigetcsoporton, két helyen. Már csak azon vitatkoztak, melyik is legyen az első hely. Harry az egyik falat támasztva kívülállóként figyelte a mind hevesebb csatározást. Érvek és ellenérvek hangzottak el az egyes helyek mellett, vagy épp ellene. A megegyezés szinte lehetetlennek látszott. Harry, akinek Charlie időről időre lefordította, hogy miről is esett szó, végül megelégelte a dolgot, és megköszörülte a torkát. Ellökte magát a faltól, és az asztalhoz lépett.  
\- Elnézést, hogy közbeszólok – mondta angolul, jól tudva, hogy mindenki érti, amit mond –, de a vita helyet talán a megoldásra kellene összpontosítani. Én nem sokat értek a sárkánykutatáshoz, de aurorként tudom, hogy a keresést kétféleképpen lehet elkezdeni. Vagy azokról a helyekről indulunk el, amit a leginkább és leggyorsabban ki tudunk zárni, hogy mielőbb a fontosabb dolgokra koncentrálhassunk, vagy pedig a legnagyobb valószínűséggel számba vehető helyszínt vesszük előre. Ebben az esetben talán az lenne a legcélravezetőbb, ha ott kezdenénk, ahol a legkevésbé biztos a sárkány előfordulása. – Meglepetésére, többen is azonnal bólogatni kezdtek erre. Harry a viking kinézetű varázsló felé fordult. – Mr. Haraldson, ön szerint melyik ez a hely? – Neki magának is volt erről elképzelése, de tudni akarta a norvég véleményét is.  
\- A Svalvardot teljesen kizárnám. Ott pillanatnyilag mínusz negyven fok lehet, és bármennyire is vastag bőrük van a sárkányoknak, ebben az időben hibernálva aludnák a téli álmukat.   
\- Kivéve, ha valami felébresztette őket – szólt közbe halkan Charlie. – Akkor igenis felkel, és elmegy vadászni.  
\- A környék, ahol felbukkant, szinte teljesen lakatlan – tette hozzá egy szeplős, szemüveges boszorkány. – Egy mugli, sarkvidéki, kutatócsoport beszámolója alapján tudunk csak a felbukkanásáról.   
\- Az nem jelent semmit, hogy ott látták – legyintett Haraldson felhorkanva. – Szinte semmi perc alatt odaérhet repülve.  
Harry töprengeni látszott, amit a nagydarab férfi is észrevett, és kérdően fordult feléje.  
\- Valami zavarja netán, Mr. Potter? – érdeklődött enyhén gúnyosan.  
\- Mint mondtam, szinte semmit nem tudok a sárkányokról, épp ezért elnézésüket kérem, ha ostobaságot kérdezek – kezdte hümmögve Harry, mire minden jelenlevő elnézően rámosolygott –, de úgy érzem, mindenkinek segít, ha átvesszük a sárkányok szokásait. Például, hogy milyen hőmérséklet alatt hibernálódnak, mennyi ideig képesek repülni az évnek ebben a szakában, milyen táplálékforráshoz tudnak jutni.  
Thir Haraldson megvakarta a fejét, és már nyitotta a száját, de Charlie megelőzte őt.  
\- Az északi sárkányok általában december elején kezdik meg a téli álmukat, ami rendszerint március elejéig tart. Ez az év leghidegebb időszaka, de a Golf-áramlatnak köszönhetően partvidéken lényegesen enyhébb a tél, mint az ország belsejében. Ha a sárkányunk alacsonyan repül, akár fél napot is eltölthet a levegőben anélkül, hogy a szárnyai átfagynának. És, hogy mit eszik? Ha jól tudom, nem egy szarvasmarha és juh farmról érkezett jelentés eltűnt állatokról, de elkaphat rénszarvast, fókát vagy akár jegesmedvét is. Sajnos ez alapján nem lehet leszűkíteni a keresési övezetet. Az északi sárkányok meglehetősen hozzászoktak a zord éghajlathoz, nagyon is jól alkalmazkodtak a körülményekhez.  
Harry köszönetképpen bólintott Charlie-nak, aki rákacsintott, és a térképre bökött.  
\- Miért nem indulunk egyszerűen el a legészakibb pontról és haladunk dél felé? Így talán még arra is esélyünk lenne, hogy szemtől szembe találkozzunk vele, ahogy haladunk visszafelé.   
Nem egészen negyedórával később minden készen állt az indulásra. Még egyszer ellenőrizték a felszerelésüket, és beöltöztek a melegítő bűbájokkal ellátott, sarkvidékre való overalljaikba. Haraldson körbenézett a kis kört alkotó az ötfős társaságon, és előretartotta a zsupszkulcsot, egy kopottas szőrmesapkát, ami az egyik kutatóállomásra viszi őket. Az állomás jó ideje üresen áll, a mugli tudósok még októberben, az igazán hidegek beköszönte előtt távoztak, és csak áprilisban térnek vissza oda.

Harry körülnézett, de nem sok látnivaló akadt. Amerre csak elnézett, szinte teljes volt a sötétség, csupán a horizont legalján vöröslő nap mutatta, hogy délelőtt van. Ezen a területen október és február között nem kel fel a nap és nyugszik le, csak a látóhatár peremén vonul végig keletről nyugatra. A hó fehér színétől ugyan világosabbnak látszott minden, de bármennyire is meresztgette a szemét, semmi említésre méltót lehetett kivenni a sötétszürke tájban. Még azt is simán el tudta elképzelni, hogy a sárkány akár néhány lépés távolságban fekszik tőle, és szürkés bőrével teljesen beleolvad a környezetébe. Megborzongott.  
Ám mielőtt hangot adhatott volna a kétségeinek, Haraldson mindenkit beterelt egy nagyobbacska épületbe, és miközben az egyik norvég, aki nyilvánvalóan tisztában volt a mugli technológiákkal, megkereste a generátort, hogy bekapcsolja az áramot, a másik elfogadható hőmérsékletre bűvölte a helyiséget. Hamarosan egy asztal körül gyülekeztek, hogy megbeszéljék a további lépéseket.  
\- Innen olyan tíz kilométerre kezdődnek azok a vonulatok, amik lehetőséget kínálnak a rejtőzködésre. Ha az állat itt bújt el, akkor csakis arra lehet. Arrafelé több bánya is van, sokuk már elhagyatott. – állította a sárkánykutató, miközben kiterített egy részletes térképet. – A téli évszak pedig jó esélyt ad neki, hogy bárhol elrejtőzzön anélkül, hogy észrevennénk őt, ezért kénytelenek leszünk mindenféle segítséget igénybe venni a kereséshez. Olaf és Björn felkészítik a hómobilokat, és akkor elindulhatunk. Mivel a hőmérséklet nagyon hamar lecsökken, így nem maradhatunk sokáig a háztól.  
\- Miért nem hoppanálunk? – kérdezte Harry. – Az bizonyára gyorsabb lenne.  
A három norvég felnevetett.  
\- Nos, Mr. Potter, egy hómező közepén vagyunk – magyarázta Haraldson. – Itt a táj akár napról napra változhat. Az ember nem tudhatja, hogy ahol egyik nap még szilárd volt a talaj, ott másnapra nem repedt-e meg a jég alatta. Sokkal biztonságosabb hómobilokkal menni. Persze ha esetleg repülni szeretne… - A férfi nyitva hagyta a mondatot, nem mintha Harry nem értette volna az utalást. Csak biccentve vette tudomásul az elmondottakat, és készülődni kezdett. Akármit is mondott a viking fazonú férfi, Harry azért az overalljába dugta lekicsinyített seprűjét.   
Sose lehet tudni – gondolta magában.   
Nem telt bele fél óra, és az ötfős csoport ismét útra készen állt. Felsorakoztak a motoros szánok előtt, a Björn nevű férfi rövid előadást tartott a használatukról, majd felkapcsolták a járművek reflektorait, és elindultak. Haraldson haladt elől, őt pedig enyhén „V” formában követte Charlie és Harry, a „V” alak másik szárát pedig a két norvég zárta. Így nagyobb területet tudtak egyszerre megvilágítani. Harry élvezte az utazást, noha cirka két perces motorozás után meg kellett állnia, hogy egy páramentesítő varázslattal lássa el a szemüvegét, amire aztán ismét felkerült a kötelező védőeszközként használatos síszemüveg is. Arca ki sem látszott a fejébe húzott kapucni és a sál alól. Más volt ez a közlekedési mód az eddig megszokottnál, de igazán üdítő. A vastag sálon keresztül is érezte az arcába csapó szelet, a farkasordító hideget. Azt nem állíthatta, hogy nem volt kicsit félelmetes is, hiszen nem sokat láttak a szürkeségben. A látótávolság gyakorlatilag csak annyi volt, amit a járműveik fénye megvilágított. Pár méter, nem több. Szerencsére alig negyedórás út után már megpillantották a hegyes-dombos területet. Haraldson lassított, majd megállt. Leszánt a szánról és körülnézett. A levegőbe szagolt, egészen úgy nézett ki, mint egy vadászkutya, ami az elejtett zsákmányt akarja kiszagolni. Harry önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, de el kellett ismernie, hogy van valami rendkívüli a norvég kutatóban. Figyelte, ahogy Charlie a kollégája odasétál mellé, és ő is szemügyre veszi a tájat, ugyanúgy bele-beleszagolva a levegőbe. Nem értette, mit szaglásznak ilyen intenzíven, de ő is lehúzta az orra előle a sálát, és szippantott pár mélyebbet a csípős levegőből. Azonkívül, hogy azt érezte, rögvest lefagy az orra, semmit sem érzett. Azaz… valami alig érezhető, szúrós szag, talán kénszag bizsergette meg a szaglószervét. Látta, hogy a két sárkányimádó összenéz, tekintetükből kitűnt, hogy ugyanazt gondolják, nem mintha Harrynek fogalma lett volna, mi is az.

\- A közelben sárkány vagy sárkányok tanyáztak – fordult feléje Charlie. – Úgy hiszem, már nincs a közelben, nagyon halvány a szaga. – Visszafordult Thir felé, aki norvégül mondott neki valamit, és Charlie rögvest bólogatni kezdett. – Maradj itt Olaffal és Björnnel, mi Thirrel előre megyünk. Azt mondja, tudja, melyik barlangokat szokták használni a sárkányok.  
\- Nem lenne biztonságosabb, ha mindnyájan mennénk? – vetette ellene Harry.  
\- Nem, Harry – közölte kerek-perec a vörös hajú fiatalember. – Mi sokkal jobban ismerjük a sárkányok természetét, meg tudjuk őket úgy közelíteni, hogy ne riasszuk fel őket. Sokkal jobban érezném magam, ha itt megvárnál, rendben? – nézett kérően. Harry megadóan bólintott.  
\- Rendben, maradunk. De, ha valami gond lesz…  
Charlie elmolyosodott, bár ezt a sál miatt nem lehetett látni.  
\- Észre fogod venni.  
\- Igen, azt valahogy sejtem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, pillanatnyilag ennyi van készen, illetve cirka 2 oldalnyi vázlat, hogy hova is szeretnék kilyukadni a történettel. Már régen írtam hozzá, de most újraolvasva ismét kedvet kaptam, és ki tudja, egyszer még talán a "VÉGE" feliratot is a legvégére biggyeszthetem :D
> 
> Amúgy egy kérdés.  
> Van néhány hasonló hosszúságú vagy még hosszabb történet kezdeményem. Érdekel valakit, feltöltsem, vagy dugjam a fiók mélyére, oda, ahol eddig is bújkált? :)


	4. 4. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elkészült a folytatás...

4\. fejezet

 

Harry a szánja mellett téblábolt; nem igazán tudta, mit kezdjen magával. A másik két norvég halkan beszélgetett egymással, de Harry nem foglalkozott velük. Valami rossz érzés fogta el, és az ösztönei eddig még sosem hagyták cserben – most is minden érzékszerve azt súgta neki, hogy veszély les rájuk. Úgy érezte, minden szőrszál vigyázzállásban sorakozik a karján, noha akármerre nézett, minden csendes volt. Talán túlságosan is…

A talárja zsebébe nyúlva kitapintotta a pálcáját; a magyalfa pálca nyugtatóan simult a kezébe. A szürke táj annyira egyhangú volt, olyan néma, békességet árasztó, hogy az ember hajlamos volt megfeledkezni az elemi óvatosságról is. Ugyan mi baj történhetne egy olyan helyen, ahol három oldalról síkság veszi körül őket, és csupán a hátuk mögötti dombos részre kell ügyelni? Harryt azonban valamiért nem az a rész zavarta. Sokkal inkább a monoton szürkeség, hogy szinte bármerről közelíthetnének feléjük, akkor sem vennék észre. Próbálta mereszteni a szemét, de hiába, semmi mozgást nem észlelt. Eltelt tíz perc, és lassan kezdett megnyugodni, beletörődni, hogy csupán az érzékei játszottak vele. Aztán hirtelen feltűnt neki, hogy a norvég nyelvű halk beszélgetés is abbamaradt, Olaf és Björn is a tájat kémlelték, és egész testtartásuk feszültséget sugárzott.

Amikor a fiatalabbik észrevette, hogy Harry őket figyeli, halk, tört angolsággal megszólalt.

\- Ez nem lenni jó. Jön hóvihar. Nézd, onnan! – mutatott a távolba két alacsonyabb domb között. És valóban, Harry már látta, hogy valami kavarog a levegőben, és az egész táj elhomályosult arrafelé, ahova Björn mutatott.

\- Mennyi időnk van, amíg ideér? – kérdezte Harry. Most, hogy már tudta, mi fenyegeti őket, a feszültsége megszűnt, az adrenalin viszont tettre késszé tette.

A két norvég mormogott egymás között pár pillanatig, mielőtt Björn válaszolt.

\- Nem sok – rázta meg a fejét. – Vihar nagyon gyorsan jönni.

És igaza is volt, a szél feltámadt, felkavarta a porhót, és Harry gyorsan az arca elé húzta a sálát.

\- Azonnal szólni kell Charlie-nak és Haraldsonnak! – kiáltott fel Harry, noha a hangját erősen tompította a vastag sál. – Menedéket kell találnunk.

Nem vesztegette az idejét, előkapta a pálcáját.

\- Expecto patronum! – A főnixtollas pálcából előugró fénylő szarvas figyelmesen hallgatta Harry szavait, majd eliramodott. A két norvég szájtátva figyelte a mutatványt, arcukra igaz csodálat ült ki. Úgy néztek rá, mintha hirtelen még egy fejet növesztett volna, vagy mintha valami hihetetlen bűvésztrükköt mutatott volna be. Harry halkan felmordult; képtelen volt hozzászokni az effajta bámuláshoz.

A fiatal varázsló tulajdonképpen nem a hóvihar miatt aggódott; bármikor elhoppanálhatott volna előle, sőt, abban is biztos volt, hogy a mellette álló két kutatót is magával tudja vinni. Viszont – ahogy azt Haraldson volt szíves a tudomására hozni – a terület folyton változó jellege miatt elég messzire kellene hoppanálni, hogy biztosan szilárd talajra érkezzenek, és az felvethetne néhány kérdést. Noha soha senki nem mérte meg, milyen távolságba képesek hoppanálni a varázslók – mivel az elsődlegesen az illető varázserejének mértékétől függött –, Harry biztos volt benne, sokakban merülne fel a kérdés, ő vajon mekkora varázserővel rendelkezik. És a helyzet az, hogy azzal sokszor még ő maga sem volt tisztában.

Nem kellett sokáig várniuk, mert hamarosan felbukkant Charlie patrónusa, arra ösztökélve a társaságot, hogy kövessék őt. Az egykori auror maga elé intette a két norvég tudóst, ő maga pedig egy lebegtető bűbáj segítségével a magasba emelte a négy hómobilt, és a patrónus után indult. Még sosem látta Charlie patrónusát, nem is tűnődött rajta, hogy milyen alakot ölthet, de az ezüstben fürdő nádifarkas meglepte. Az valamiért jobban illett volna Billhez. Nem töprenghetett el rajta, mert a farkas eltűnt egy barlang széles bejárata mögött, s ott rögvest szétfoszlott. Harry a bejárat felé fordulva elővette a pálcáját, és pillanatnyi tétovázás után egy pajzsbűbájt emelt fel, hogy odakint tartsa a tomboló elemeket. Ezt követően indult csak a többiek után, és egy rövid kanyargós séta után meg is pillanthatta Charlie-t és a többieket.

A négy férfi neki háttal állt, és hadaró, norvég nyelven karattyoltak, széles mozdulatokkal gesztikulálva. Harrynek azonban nem ez tűnt fel, sokkal inkább a barlang teljes hátsó részét elfoglaló tetem. Egy norvég tarajossárkány hevert a lábuk előtt.

Hamarosan ő is odatömörült a többiek mellé, egy emberként hápogva velük. Persze nem elsősorban a sárkány mérete döbbentette meg őt, noha az sem volt elhanyagolható, sokkal inkább a kiharapott darab annak oldalából, ami tulajdonképpen az állat egész bal oldalát jelentette. Ha ezt egy másik állat okozta, és Harrynek nem volt oka kételkedni az ellenkezőjében, akkor az óriási volt. Legalább háromszor akkora, mint az áldozata.

\- Ez… - kezdte, de elakadt és nem tudta, hogyan folytassa.

Charlie rávigyorgott.

-… hatalmas – fejezte be Harry helyett.

\- Ekkora állat nem létezik – rázta meg a fejét Harry.

\- Valóban… - dörmögte Haraldson, de volt valami a hangsúlyában, amire Harry felkapta a fejét. A másik két norvég hevesen bólogatott a sárkánykutató válaszára. Harry fürkészőn nézett a nagydarab férfira, de annak tekintete semmit nem árult el. Az aurorként eltöltött évek kifejlesztették a képességét, hogy tudja, ha valaki titkol valamit. Most is ezt érezte, de rövid tépelődés után végül nem kérdezett rá. Inkább Charlie-hoz fordult.

\- Szerinted mekkora volt az a lény, ami egy harapással megölte ezt a sárkányt? És egyáltalán, mi tette ezt?

\- Egy másik sárkány – jelentette ki határozottan a másik. Harry kétkedő pillantására magyarázni kezdett.

\- Nézd – mutatott a harapásnyomra. – Ezt egyértelműen sárkány harapása okozta, noha tényleg nagyobb az… átlagosnál. Még én sem hallottam arról, hogy létezne ekkora példány, de megtanultam, hogy soha nem mondd, hogy soha. Az, hogy valamiről nem tudjuk, hogy létezik, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs. Ezt neked kell tudni a legjobban.

Harry elgondolkodva bólintott.

Rövid aurori pályafutása során többször találkozott olyan esettel, amire először azt mondta volna, hogy lehetetlen.

\- Egyszer hallottam egy legendát az északi jégsárkányról – folytatta Charlie, mintha csak magához beszélne. – Állítólag 15-20 méter magasra is megnőhetnek, és a szárnyuk fesztávolsága akár huszonöt méter is lehet. Azt rebesgették, annyira félénk lények, hogy emberi szem nem is találkozott még velük. Jégszilánkokat fújnak tűz helyett és barlangokban bújnak meg.

Harry röviden felnevetett.

\- Ha emberi szem nem látta, akkor hogyan születhetett róluk legenda? – kérdezte.

Charlie megvonta a vállát.

\- Én egy vámpírtól hallottam…

\- Hmm… - volt Harry összes válasza, végignézve a barlangon. A fagyos odú ugyan elég nagy volt, de egy akkora lény nem fért volna el benne, ami elintézte ezt a sárkányt. Ha viszont nem itt ölte meg, hogy került ide? – Charlie, találtatok vérnyomokat? Támadásra utaló jelet? Bármit, amiből arra lehet következtetni, hogy itt történt a támadás?

A sárkányidomár a fejéhez kapott.

\- Tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel – kacagott fel zavartan. – De akkor hogy került ide?

\- Hát ez az… - A két jóbarát tűnődőn nézett egymásra, majd a sárkányra. Nem értették a dolgot. Közben a három norvég útitársuk mély hajlongások között beszélni kezdett a sárkánytetemhez. Harry megrökönyödve figyelte, ahogy egymás után lehajolnak, és egy marék havat szórnak a lény maradványaira.

\- Ez egy ősi rituálé – súgta Charlie a fülébe. – Azért imádkoznak, hogy a sárkány lelke békére leljen, és ne kísértse az erre járó halandót, legyen az ember vagy állat – fordította a szavakat.

Harry bólintott, majd nesztelen léptekkel a barlang kijáratához indult, miközben a havas-jeges földet és a járat fagyos oldalait figyelte. Valami nyom után kutatott, ami elárulja, mi is történt. Így ért a nyíláshoz. A szürkeségtől semmit nem látott, így rést nyitott a pajzson, amit azonnal meg is bánt. A szél olyan erővel támadta a bejáratot, hogy Harry két lépést hátrált, mielőtt visszaszerezte az egyensúlyát. Gyorsan megszüntette a hézagot és csak bámult kifelé az ürességbe. Az odakint süvítő szél felkavarta a havat, és semmit nem látott tőle. Amúgy sem volt sok látnivaló, de most szinte kísértetiesnek tűnt a kinti világ. Mégsem tudta elvenne a szemét a nagy semmiről. Ijesztő, mégis lenyűgöző volt. Már majdnem visszafordult, amikor hirtelen minden teljesen elsötétült. A szürkeségből feketeség lett. Harry megmerevedett. A pálcája után tapogatózott. Valami volt odakint. Odakint volt és be akart jönni…

 

***

 

Ron hullafáradtan huppant bele a kedvenc karosszékébe. Végiggondolta a nap eseményeit, és megvakarta a tarkóját. Nem tudta, mi lenne a legjobb. Ha azonnal értesítené Harryt, vagy ha várna vele. Tudta, előbb-utóbb meg kell tennie, de a barátjára ráfér a kikapcsolódás, mielőtt egy újabb nehézséggel kell megküzdenie. Viszont Pitonnak mindenképp jelentenie kell. Ma tegye meg? Holnap? - tépelődött. Jobb ezen mielőbb túlesni - döntötte el. Csak ahhoz még erőt gyűjt… Lehunyta a szemét és megpróbált lazítani, de a keze önkéntelenül is ökölbe szorult. _Azok a gazember muglik…_

Hermione hallotta a hop-kandalló jellegzetes hangját, és elmosolyodott. _Ron hazaért!_ Már végzett a vacsorával és a mosogatással, és épp az utolsó edényt pakolta el a szárítóról. Várta, hogy mikor jelenik meg Ron a konyhaajtóban, ahogy mindig is szokott, de semmi nem történt. Gyanakvó arccal indult a nappali felé, ám a küszöbön megtorpant. Ron arca annyira elgyötört volt, hogy a gyanakvása azonnal aggodalomba csapott át.

\- Ron? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, mire a vörös hajú férfi felnézett.

\- Hermione… - Annyi kétségbeesés vegyült a hangjába, hogy a fiatalasszony gondolkodás nélkül megindult felé. Két lépéssel átszelte a szobát és megállt Ron előtt, aki azonnal átkarolta a derekát és fejét a párja hasához nyomta. Belélegezte az illatát és a gömbölyödő pocakból sugárzó mágikus jelenlétet. Kellett a tudat, hogy a családja jól van… hogy mindketten jól vannak. Hosszú percekig így maradt, mielőtt felemelte a fejét.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Hermione halkan. Jól ismerte Ront; ahhoz, hogy így viselkedjen, valami nagyon felkavarónak kellett történnie.

Ron hezitálni látszott, mielőtt döntésre jutott.

\- Gyere velem; jelentenem kell Pitonnak, de ezt jobb, ha te is hallod. – A kandallóhoz lépett, egy marék hop-port szórt bele, majd az irodát hívta. Párszavas társalgás után Hermionéhoz fordult.

\- Már hazament. Szerintem jobb, ha személyesen keressük fel.

\- De hát mi történt? – Hermione egyre nyugtalanabb lett. – Már este kilenc óra van. Tudod, hogy Piton nem szereti, ha otthon zavarják…

\- Tudom, de Harryről van szó.

Hermione azonnal bólintott.

\- Akkor menjünk!

 

***

 

\- Charlie – kiabált hátra Harry, miután megerősítette a bejáratot védő pajzsot és egy hangtompító varázslattal is megtoldotta. – Gyere ide! – Nem gyújtott fényt, így a közeledő fénykörről azonnal látta, hogy a barátja feléje tart.

\- Nox! – oltotta el Charlie pálcáján a fényt. – Bocs – tette hozzá, az azonnali méltatlankodást hallva. – Csak kövesd a hangomat, de ne gyújts fényt. Van itt valami, ami be akar jönni, és nem hiszem, hogy baráti szándékkal érkezne. Itt áll a bejárat előtt, miatta van ilyen sötét. A bűbájaimat megerősítettem, és hallani sem hall minket. – Míg beszélt, Charlie elért hozzá. Harry megfogta a kezét és a barlang fala mellé húzta őt. – Gondoltam, megnézem, milyen idő van – folytatta. – Odakint még tombol a vihar, és már majdnem visszaindultam, amikor valami megjelent. Szerintem a bejáratot keresi, de még nem fedezte fel.

Charlie egészen a pajzsbűbáj széléig óvakodott. A sötétségtől ugyan nem sokat látott, de ő is érezte a lényt. Ami egyszer csak megmozdult. Minden világosabb lett. Charlie önkéntelenül is hátrálni kezdett.

\- Megtalálta a bejáratot – váltott suttogó hangra. – Mindjárt…

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, a döngő hang magáért beszélt. Mintha egyszerre ezer kalapács hangja vert volna visszhangot a falon. A két férfi befogta a fülét.

\- Van másik kijárat? – kérdezte Harry hátrálva. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor omlik össze a pajzs. Nem ekkora támadásra volt kitalálva.

\- Nem tudom, nem figyeltem. De ha van, gyorsan meg kell találnunk.

 

***

 

Ron téblábolva álldogált Piton lakásának ajtaja előtt. Megemelte a kezét, hogy csöngessen, aztán valahogy félúton elakadt a mozdulat. Hermione nézte pár pillanatig, majd toppantva a kezébe vette az irányítást, és határozottan megnyomta a csengőt. Aztán vártak. És vártak. Odabentről semmi nesz nem hallatszott.

\- Talán nincs itthon. – Ron hangjában megkönnyebbülés bujkált.

\- Ugyan, hol máshol lenne? – Bedörömbölt az ajtón. – Piton, mi vagyunk azok. Engedjen be! – Semmi. – Hallja? Beszélnünk kell!

\- Gyere, ’Mione, nincs itthon.

\- Piton, Harryről van szó! – Csak a csend felelt. Hermione lemondóan elfordult az ajtótól. – Tényleg nincs itthon… - dünnyögte csalódottan. Pedig annyira biztos volt benne, hogy Piton csak nekik nem akar ajtót nyitni.

\- Menjünk haza, otthon mindent elmondok – ígérte Ron, szelíden maga után húzva a feleségét. Már három lépést is tettek, amikor kulcszörgés hallatszott, és résnyire nyílt az ajtó.

\- Mit akarnak? – Piton hangja rekedt volt és elcsukló. A haja kócos, a szeme körül fekete karikák ültek. Hermione döbbenten kapta a szája elé a kezét. A férfi részeg volt! Ron szeme sem rebbent, valahogy most talált önmagára.

\- Előbb talán menjünk beljebb – lépett az ajtóhoz, és félretolta a tiltakozni készülő főnökét. – Jobban tenné, ha bevenne egy kijózanító főzetet, mielőbb belekezdek – tette hozzá. – Ehhez tiszta elme kell.

Perselus Piton halkan elkáromkodta magát, de egy biccentés keretében eltűnt a fürdőszoba ajtó mögött.

Hermione körülnézett.

\- Itt semmi nem változott – jegyezte meg halkan. Ron is szétnézett.

\- De igen. – Az este folyamán először mosolyodott el. – Nagyobb a rendetlenség.

A fürdőből vízcsobogás hallatszott, majd pillanatokkal később kilépett rajta Piton. A férfi immár tiszta szemmel, józanul jelent meg előttük.

\- Hallgatom, Weasley. Mi az, ami olyan sürgős, hogy nem várhat reggelig? – Nem kínálta hellyel őket, mielőbb az ajtón kívül akarta tudni a párt.

\- Elmentem Dursleyékhez, ahogy akarta. És megtudtam, kik az áldozatok. Kapaszkodjon meg, parancsnok: Dudley Dursley, Harry unokatestvére. Ők laktak a hármas számú házban.

Ha Ron valami reakcióra számított a főnökétől, akkor csalódnia kellett. Perselusnak egy arcizma sem rezdült.

\- És?

\- Dursleyék ugyanolyan szörnyetegek, mint voltak. Amikor megláttak, rám akarták csapni az ajtót. Csak azért voltak hajlandók beengedni, mert megfenyegettem őket a szomszédok felkeresésével. Még meg sem szólalhattam, de máris közölték, hogy oda ne merjem vinni azt a különcöt. Először azt hittem, hogy Harryre gondolnak, de tévedtem. Az unokájukat nem akarják látni. Rikácsolva közölték velem, hogy egy _olyan_ bőven elég volt, nem akarnak még flúgost a házukban tudni. Mint kiderült, a kislány boszorkány. És árva…

Piton vagy egy percig meg sem szólal, csak mered maga elé.

\- Gondolom, Petunia a varázsvilágot teszi felelőssé a fia haláláért…

\- Igen, Harryt okolja a történtekért… - bólintott Ron. - Egyébként a gyerek állítólag megszólalt. Ha gondolja, holnap felkeresem. Talán – tette hozzá elbizonytalanodó hangon –, Hermione velem jöhetne. Ő jobban ért a gyerekek nyelvén. – Piton oda se figyelve biccentett. Az elméje egészen máshol járt.

\- Pottert értesítette már?

Ron megrázta a fejét, mielőtt válaszolt.

\- Nem akartam zavarni őt.

\- Értem… Csak engem tüntet ki ezzel. Ha ez minden, akkor tudják, merre van az ajtó. – Hátat fordított nekik, és elindult a konyha felé.

\- Piton – emelte meg a hangját Hermione. – Inkább örülne, hogy Ron ilyen gyorsan tájékoztatja az ügy alakulásáról.

A férfi villámgyorsan megperdült, és a fiatal nő fölé tornyosult.

\- Ide figyeljen, Granger! Mr. Weasley beavatott egy civilt egy olyan gyilkossági ügybe, aminek még csak most kezdődött el a kivizsgálása. Magát! Inkább örüljön, ha ne vonom érte felelősségre! És most tűnjenek el a házamból. A jelentését reggel írásban akarom látni az asztalomon! – dördült még Ronra, majd otthagyta a két hüledező fiatalt. Nem foglalkozott velük, egyenesen dohányzóasztalon álló, félig üres whiskys üvegért nyúlt, és a szájához emelte. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most kicsit elkapott az ihlet, és ez lett belőle. Ma már fáradt a kezem, de talán a múzsa holnap is velem marad és sikerül leírnom a fejemben kavargó ötleteket. Addig csak nem repülnek ki onnan :) Ha tetszett, vagy ha nem, örömmel veszem a véleményeket. Rég írtam saját kútfőből, szóval lövésem sincs, mennyire lett elcsépelt...  
> Csak nyugodtan, ne kíméljetek!


End file.
